A Little Dark, A Little Light A Little Black, A Little White
by Crimsonbloodsrose
Summary: This is a oneshot written for WolfXSoul. Hope you enjoy it!


This is for WolfXSoul! Enjoy!

Sadie painted hard as she ran through the prison, her breath catching in her throat as she tripped over a broken toy.

"Joker! Where are you?!"

A hand clamped down over her mouth, and she started squirming only to stop when Black pressed against her from behind. He released her with a smirk, and she whirled around angrily to face him.

"Black, where were you? I've been stuck here for who knows how long, and I know you could hear me!"

"Well if you wouldn't get so lost in my prison maybe then I wouldn't be having to come to your damn rescue all the time! I'm the villain, not some fuckin' hero!"

As the two glared at each other, a soft chuckle came from behind Sadie. Two long arms wrapped around her waist and the Jester pulled her tightly against himself.

"Seeing as to how you've returned to us so quickly young miss, surely you missed us? Hmm?"

Sadie smiled geekily before jabbing her elbow into his stomach, forcing him to let go. She waggled a finger in front of their faces before she stepped away from them so that she was between them and the exit to the prison. White smiled at her while Black frowned, and the scene shifted just as she grabbed the handle to the door that led out of the prison. She frowned and turned to face them only to be met with a cold gray wall.

"Over here dumbass."

She looked to her left, she looked to her right, she looked all around and danced all nig-

"OI! Quit ignoring me!"

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked behind her to see the two Jokers resting on either end of a long black couch that lay in front of a fireplace. The bright orange and yellow flames distracted her for a moment, and she didn't see Black walking up to her. She didn't even notice him until he had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"BLACK! Put me down! I may be wearing brown but I am not a sack of potatoes!"

He ignored her struggling and plopped her down between White and himself on the couch. She glanced at White as he took her hair into his hands and began to play with it, making little braids and undoing them before starting over again. She paused and took a moment to enjoy the warmth that not only seeped from their bodies but also came from the roaring fire in the fireplace. The room, she noticed, was large with dark red walls, soft black carpet on the floor, a king sized bed with red sheets and a black comforter on it in the corner, and the couch that rested before the fireplace. She looked at the Jokers curiously before finally deciding to voice the question that came to mind.

"Sooo, are you guys just gonna keep me here or something? Because I kinda wanna go play at the Amusement Park with Boris. Now that I know the way out anyways."

White smirked at her before leaning in closer to her face, brushing the tip of his nose against hers before replying,

"Are we not entertaining enough for you dear? It's almost as though our precious foreigner doesn't want to be by our side, hmm Joker?"

"She better fuckin' wanna stay. You don't really think we're ever gonna just let you fuckin' leave do you? If you do then you're stupider than I thought."

Sadie let out an indignant huff before opening her mouth to reply. However, her smartass comment was quickly silenced by Black leaning over and kissing her hard. His tongue slid over her lips, and she 'eep"ed before pulling away. White kept her from escaping as he pulled her back to rest against his chest, while Black grabbed her legs and brought them up to his lap.

"Sadie, you don't really"

**"Ever need to"**

"Leave dear. We're glad to"

"**Have you any fuckin' time we want"**

"And you know we won't"

**"Let you leave us, so just"**

**"**S**i**t **b**a**c**k**,** r**e**l**a**x**,** a**n**d** e**n**j**o**y** t**h**e** s**h**o**w**.**"

Sadie's eyes drooped closed as the warmth fom the two of them permeated her skin and sent tingles down her spine. And what did it really matter if Joker kept her with him? She always did like someone who had a little bit of dark and a little bit of light.

The End.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
